King Arthur 2: A tale of Sir Lancelot
by Taraji
Summary: When Sir Lancelot rescues a young maiden from the saxons he didn't excpect this. The young maiden is witty and charming. but when There is an attack on the maiden's last remaining family what will she do? will she stay or go and ride in to death?
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is not about a horse but its about King Arthur (the movie).

DISCLAMER: i don't own Sir Lancelot or any others but i do own Laurel or Laura.

Two knights trotted their horses through the village. They rode past the villagers and into the stables. One was the great King Arthur and the other was Sir Lancelot ,King Arthurs loyal knight. They both dismounted and were about to leave when a young guard ran up.

"Sirs, i have reports of strange creatures near the forests by the south wall. They seem to have caught something"

"What" asked Arthur

"a girl i think, i didn't get much time to look"

"Can we send a guard?" asked Arthur turning to Lancelot.

Lancelot considered it for a second.

"no" he said shaking his head "i'll go" The guard nodded and ran off back to his post on the wall.

King Arhtur turned to Sir Lancelot. 

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked Lancelot and Lancelot nodded.

Lancelot mounted and galloped out of the stable, across the village and out the gate and towards the forset near the south wall. He rode deeper into the forest and soon he could hear laughter.

He dismounted , drew his two swords and watched from the trees. He could see three saxons and a dirty rag. No. It was a woman!The saxons kicked the woman hard in the chest and the woman rolled away and kicked them in between the legs. The saxons pulled her to her feet and threw her hard on the ground.

Lancelot could not take it no more. He ran out of the trees and slashed one of the saxons in the face and swung his sword and sliced anothers stomach. The third saxon charged at him and Lancelot dodged. He brought one of his swords down on the saxons head and the other cut his face. Lancelot raced to the woman ,picked her up and carried her to his horse. He put her on infront of him and mounted, then galloped off towards the gate.

Lancelot left his horse in the hands of one of the stable lads and carried the maiden into his room. He lay her down on his bead and put his hand on her wrist. She had a pulse and was alive.

Lancelot saw her lips moving. He stood up and called for a maid. One came and told Sir Lancelot to wait outside. Lancelot left with one look at the maiden of the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two 

Laurel or Laura as she was called by her friends opened her eyes. Another day. She climbed out of bed and slipped on her light blue dress. She walked down stairs and was surprised to find the place empty. She heard gruff voices out side. Laura sneaked a look out the window and came face to face with an ugly bearded Saxon! She jumped back and ran out of the front hall just as they burst the door down. She sprinted out of the back door and out into the forest behind her house. She did not know how long she had been running for but soon she heard footsteps behind her. Three saxons were chasing her and she had no intenion of being caught. She was beginning to get ahead when she tripped. Befor she knew it she was surronded by the three saxons. Laura leapt to her feet and pulled a little dagger out of her sleave. She dodged to one side and stabbed one of the saxons in the side. The saxon let out a painful cry and pushed her away. The second saxon nocked her dagger away and grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back. Laura elbowed him hard in the chest and he stumbled. The last saxon punched her hard in the face. Laura fell over and the saxons started to kick her. One picked up her dagger and gave a loud laugh

"lets see how you like it" he growled and stabbed her in the side. Laura wanted to scream but she did not. She would not let them know that she felt that much pain. Suddenly the saxons stopped Laura looked up through bluured vision to see a knight holding two swords. Only one knight could use two swords. Sir Lancelot. Laura wanted to stand up and help but her legs were weak from running. She fell into blackness just as some strong arms picked her up but of that she knew no more.

Sorry for the short chappies


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three 

Laura woke up. At first her vision was blurred then it became clear. She was lying on her back in a room. Prehaps it had been a dream. She turned and a pain shot up her side, No it had been quite real. Her eyes widened when she saw a woman and a man talking at the door way. The woman glanced towards her and sighed

"I will be back soon" she said leaving the man with Laura alone. The man came up to the bed. Laura recognised him at once. It was the knight that saved her, Sir Lancelot

"Thank you" Laura said breaking the silence.

"Did you know that you had been asleep for two days?" he asked.

Laura's eyes widened.

"that was a bad wound you had on your side" he said "or so the maid said"

Laura's hand fluttered to her side. Yes she could feel the bandage.

Sir Lancelot walked to the door.

"will you join me for dinner when you feel fit?" he asked.

Laura nodded and he left the room. Laura slipped out of bed and noticed a silk blue dress at the end of her bed and a tub of warm water. She washed her face and replaced the bandage then slipped on the dress. She was admiring her self in the mirror. Her blonde hair fell like golden sun and the dress matched her bright blue eyes. There was a knock at the door. Laura ran to open it and she saw another woman just older than herself around 23. The woman had black locks which spilled over her shoulder.

"Hello, I'm Queen Guinivere, who amy you be?"

"I'm Laura Peers milady"she curtised.

"Sir Lancelot told me what hapened" Guinivere said "please come with me" she said kindly.

"i will get you something to eat." Laura nodded and followed her down the corridor and another corridor. They passed though many and soon they came to a door. Guinivere opene it and walked in. Inside was the kitchen. Guinivere walked up to one lady and talked t her for a second then returned with some food. Laura ate it then the two left.

"Where would you like to go?" asked Guinivere.

"You don't have to keep me company milady" Laura said politly. Guinivere smiled.

"I want to make sure you fit in here Laura and please call me Guinivere"

Laura nodded and thought for a moment.  
"Can we go to the gardens?"


End file.
